Dilemmas
by Hermione Weasley3
Summary: Ron is about to reveal his feelings for someone, but something goes horribly wrong.


Dilemmas  
  
By: Hermione Weasley  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is my first try at a fanfic. I hope you like it!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron stared up at the ceiling of his four-poster bed, unable to sleep. They'd been back at school for a month and he still hadn't told her. Everywhere he went, he saw her face; she was all he ever thought about and he found himself daydreaming about her during classes.   
"Tomorrow," he said. "I'll tell her tomorrow." And with that he fell into a deep sleep.  
***  
Since today was Saturday, all anyone felt like doing was lazing about by the lake or lounging in the common room. Ron was amazed to find Hermione sitting curled up by the fire instead of in the library. He was not surprised, however, to find her reading.  
"Hi," he said. Hi, he thought, I stay up all night thinking of what to say to her and all that comes out is a lame "Hi?"  
She turned to face him, a big friendly smile on her face. Ron felt his knees begin to shake and he knew they would give way any minute. He sat down and thought Bloody hell, why does she have to look at me like that. I can't, I can't tell her. No, I have to get this out.  
Ron opened his mouth to finally tell her how he felt when the portrait hole opened. It was Harry.  
"Why aren't you guys outside? It's perfect weather in there!" he said.  
"I was just finishing this book for History of Magic, but I was planning to go out after lunch," Hermione said.  
"O.K.," said Harry, "but I don't know when I'll see you. Fred and George called an emergency meeting of the team to decide when to hold try-outs for a new keeper." He left through the portrait hole.  
This is perfect. I'll take her on a walk after lunch and tell her then.  
"Shall we go to lunch, then?" asked Ron.  
"We shall," said Hermione and she flashed him another smile causing Ron to turn away to hide the color rising in his cheeks.  
Ron stared down at his stew, unable to eat. He felt queasy and unsure about what he was about to do. What if she says no, what if she doesn't feel the same way, what if…   
Hemione stared at him. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
Ron snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"  
"I said are you all right? You look a little pale."  
"Oh, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air. Do you want to go for a walk?"  
"Sure," she answered. Why not?"   
They walked slowly down to the lake in silence, enjoying the scenery. Hermione sat down by the edge of the lake and Ron followed suit. She took off her shoes and dipped them in the cool water.  
"It's lovely out today," she said.  
"Mmm-hmm," said Ron, staring at Hermione. She flushed and quickly turned away. "Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. That's… er… what I mean to say is…"  
He never got a chance to finish his sentence. Just then, and earsplitting roll of thunder sounded. Ron and Hermione simultaneously looked up at the sky. Darkness and gray clouds had now replaced the white fluffy clouds and clear blue skies. Ron looked at Hermione who was looking at him with a look of pure terror on her face.  
"He's back!" Hermione was obviously referring to Voldemort, who had tried to attack the school over the summer. He had failed and no one thought he'd try again so soon.   
"All students are to report to their common rooms immediately," came Dumbledore's magically magnified voice.  
Ron and Hermione jumped up and started running towards the castle with all of their might. Thunder cracked and a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree. A stray branch hit Hermione hard on the back of the head. She stumbled and fell forward. Ron ran to her. She was unconscious and there was a bad cut where the branch had hit her.  
***  
Is Hermione O.K? What's going on? Keep your eyes open for the next chapter, but only if I get good reviews!!!  



End file.
